


You're not alone

by TheGingerAngel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, and the squad are all neighbours, basically lena and kara live in the same building, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: Shortly after moving into her new apartment building, Lena wakes up at 3am to realise that the fire alarm has gone off.
When she met who set it off, she couldn't stay mad because honestly, she was just too adorable.





	

The loud shrill of an alarm woke Lena from her slumber, causing her to groan and roll over onto her back. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked a few times before waking up enough to realise that the loud, annoying ringing breaking the silence of an otherwise peaceful Wednesday night, was the fire alarm. Lena groaned but sat up in bed and swung her legs over the sides of the bed. ‘I do not need this.’ she thought to herself as she sleepily and grumpily dragged herself to the door, slipping on a pair of slippers along the way, and let herself merge into the throng of equally annoyed and restless people that filed out of their apartments.

 

The cool and crisp early morning air hit her as Lena exited the apartment complex onto a well kept lawn. The other residents crowded together just outside the building, murmuring to themselves about why the alarm would go off at such an ungodly hour. There were no flames or smoke to be seen from any of the windows and one would assume that it was a simple fire drill. But no amount of excuses would be enough to stop Lena’s bad mood creeping up on her as she dragged her feet along the ground, making her way away from the crowd of people to a desolate area a little way from the apartment where a bench was. She plonked herself down on it and sighed, bringing her knees up onto the bench so that they rested beneath.

 

Lena never interacted with her neighbours, not really. She talked to Ms Grant, the landlady, but that was only to give her rent, not to have a conversation with the woman. (She heard that she wasn’t a liked member of the building but that didn’t put Lena off. She wasn’t a liked person either.)

 

There was also Winn Schott, the over-eager guy who lived a few floors beneath her who occasionally came up with the latest magazine about the newest and best scientific paraphernalia and the like. She liked his company and was always polite to him but in all fairness, she preferred her own company to the company of others. So while the other residents of her apartment building talked and chattered amongst themselves, she sighed and pulled her arms closer around herself.

 

“Umm, is it okay if I sit beside you?”

 

Lena jumped and whipped her head around to face the voice that had spoken. She hadn’t heard anyone creeping up towards her but she must have been completely out of it because there in front of her stood a tall, blonde haired woman, wrapped in a blanket and gesturing to the seat beside her on the bench. Lena stared at her before noticing her expectant eyes and finally turned away, nodding.

 

The girl nodded, sitting at the opposite side of the bench and pulled her blanket (did they have puppies on them?) closer to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Lena tried to catch her breath and she tried and failed to stop her eyes from darting to the blonde every now and again.  
“It’s so weird right?” the blonde said suddenly, causing Lena’s eyes to once again be drawn to her voice as she nodded her head towards the apartment block. Lena raised an eyebrow. “I mean, the alarm going off in the middle of the night!” the woman continued, breaking eye contact and flushing as she turned slightly away from the brunnette. “Do you think it was a fire drill? It was probably a fire drill. I mean, who else would be up at 3 am to set it off like it makes no sense!”

 

Lena listened to her ramble for a minute or two before the blonde took a deep breath and caught her eye again. “So what do you think?”

 

‘I think you’re a terrible liar.” Lena stated matter-of-factly as she looked down at her feet. The woman opposite her flushed a deeper colour before retorting back and spluttering. “How could you say that? Are you accusing me of setting the alarm off? That’s insane! Why would I be up so late-” She stopped her rambling again when she saw that Lena wasn’t buying her excuse and her shoulders slumped slightly, defeated. “Fine. I might’ve set the fire alarm but I didn’t do it intentionally I swear!”

 

As much as the woman in front of her amused her to no end, Lena sighed and shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead. She couldn’t believe that she was outside in the cold night air because some blonde had set off the alarm. She didn’t need this. 

 

The woman kept silent as Lena thought to herself again. But after a minute or so, she spoke up again. “I think I’ve seen you around the building before. You live on the fifth floor right?”

 

Lena nodded and hugged herself more tightly, trying not to shiver. This did not go unnoticed and suddenly, she was enveloped in the blanket that the blonde had had around her shoulders. This shocked Lena, causing her to make eye contact with the woman again who smiled across at her. “Don’t want you getting cold because of me.”

 

Sh stared at her for a second before Lena slowly wrapped her fingers around the edge of the blanket and pulled it around her. It was soft to the touch and it smelled of food and hot chocolate. Lena smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks.”

 

This made Kara beam. “I’m Kara, by the way.” she said as she tucked feet under her, mimicking Lena. “I live a floor above you. You might’ve seen me around.”

 

Lena had. She recognised the girl from the laundry room and thought she had passed her on the stairs once or twice. When the blonde didn’t say anything else, she looked up at her to see that Kara was looking at her with a tilted head which made Lena self-conscious. “What?” she said coldly, holding the blanket in a tight grip. Kara blinked and sat back a little. “Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to stare. I just never caught your name.”

 

“Oh. Lena.”

 

Kara smiled at this, leaning forward again and sticking her hand out. Lena stared at it for a minute before taking her tanned hand in her pale one. Kara’s hand was warm, like the blanket, and her touch was so soft that Lena didn’t want to let go. A second later, she realised they were still holding hands and Lena withdrew it, instantly missing the blonde’s touch.

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, simply looking at each other until Lena leaned forward. Kara, surprised, leaned forward too. “So,” she began, staring into Kara’s eyes, a glint of mischief in her own, “What were you doing in order to set the fire alarm off?” Kara blushed leaned backwards and adjusted her glasses. Lena followed the movement with her eyes.

 

“Well,” Kara slowly began, She intertwined her hands and looked down at them, embarrassed. “I was kinda hungry and all the local takeouts were closed so I kinda just-” she gestured wildly. Lena raised her eyebrow again. “-tried to cook for myself.”

 

“And so you tried to cook something.” The dark haired woman deduced. Kara nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I’m not the best cook.” Kara said lamely, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Lena laughed, something that felt foreign coming from her mouth, for it felt like she hadn’t done it in so long. “You must be a hopeless cook if you managed to set the alarm off. What were you cooking?”

 

Kara didn’t reply for a moment and just as Lena was about to ask if she was alright, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly said-

 

“Toast.”

 

Lena stared at Kara before breaking into a laugh, a loud, booming laugh that shook through her and made her shut her eyes. Kara hit her playfully as she fidgeted on the bench but she had a wide smile on her face too. “HEY! Don’t be so mean! I’m sure you’ve burned toast before too!”

 

“Not so badly as to set off the alarm!” She replied through deep breaths, as she tried to contain herself. The blonde hit her again. After a few more deep breaths, Lena recovered enough to look at Kara with a smile. “I think you should stick to takeout.” Kara laughed at her reply, a lovely, sweet sound that made Lena’s smile grow. This woman was starting to grow on her. “Yeah, I guess I should.”

 

Kara shook her head and looked at Lena, who grinned back at her before growing more silent. “How come I don’t see you around the building that much?”

 

Lena’s felt her face physically drop and she turned away slightly from Kara and looked up at the stars above her. They shone brightly through the cloudless night and she could see the moon, half full, out over the tops of the surrounding buildings. “People tend not to like me.” She stated coldly, not looking at her.

 

To be honest, Lena had not attempted to get to know her neighbours. She knew they would react negatively to her since she was a Luthor, a person from a family of killers and psychopaths. She had moved away from Metropolis because of what people had thought of her there and she knew that if anyone found out about her family, she’d be shunned her too. So Lena had kept to herself, rarely interacting with those around her until Kara had sat beside her.

 

Kara tilted her head slightly. “Why’s that? You seem pretty nice and funny. I’m sure you have lots of friends.”

 

Lena laughed emptily, shaking her head. “Unfortunately not. No one wants to be friends with someone like me. A-” She cut herself off.

 

‘A Luthor.’ Lena thought bitterly to herself. A scowl must’ve appeared on her face because suddenly she felt her hand filled with a soft warmth and she looked down to see Kara had taken her hand in her own. She looked into her eyes and didn’t see the pity she was expecting and she was taken aback: Lena saw understanding, something she had never seen before.

 

“I know what it’s like to feel alone and unwanted.” Kara started,”When I first came to this city, I was 13. I had lost everything. My friends, family. I felt utterly alone.” Lena didn’t say a word, staring in shock as Kara continued with the same sincerity.

 

“I thought no one would like me for who I was. But now I have lots of friends, a job I love and a community which accepts me regardless of my past.” She gestured to the gathering of people outside the apartment building but didn’t take her eyes off Lena. “I know what your last name is Lena. I know what your family has done.”

 

Lena stared in shock at Kara but she still continued, “But I don’t care what your family has done. And neither does anyone in this building. Because you are defined by your own past. Not your families.”

 

Lena looked at Kara in silence for a few minutes. She couldn’t believe that someone else knew what she was going through, looked past her name and saw her. Not a Luthor, not a liar, but her. Lena. She only realised that tears were falling slowly down her face when Kara wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. Lena buried her face into Kara’s shoulder and cried quietly while the other girl simply whispered to her reassuring things which seemed to make Lena want to cry harder. She had never felt like this before.

 

Lena didn’t know how long had passed before Kara released her from her hug and dried her tears on the blanket. “We should probably go inside. I think they've given us the all clear.” Lena looked over and sure enough, the residents were beginning to trickle back into the building. Kara stood up, leaving Lena sitting alone on the bench. She missed Kara’s touch but didn’t show it, just simply standing up too and walking slowly back to the front door. The both slowly walked up the stairs until they reached Lena’s level. Kara smiled at her again, her wide, beautiful smile that made Lena weak inside and made her melt. “Hopefully I’ll see more of you around the building.” Kara said, shuffling her feet under her.

 

“Hopefully you won’t have to set off the fire alarm to get to see me.” Lena replied jokingly, enjoying how the other girl’s face changed from white to red. “Yeah.” She said shyly.

 

Lena turned around and was about to walk away when Kara caught her arm. “Hey,” she said softly as Lena turned to look at her, “If you ever need someone to talk to, my apartment’s always open.” She pointed to the ceiling. “6F. You can’t miss it.”

 

Smiling slightly, the brunette nodded. “Thanks Kara.”

 

“Always, Lena.” They smiled at each other again before Kara turned and walked up the stairs. Lena stood in the hallway for a minute until Ms Grant rounded the corner and glared at her. “You better get your ass into your bed so I can turn off the lights, Luthor. I want to go to bed before Mike downstairs decides to run laps around the building-again.”

 

Lena smiled at her while the older woman raised an eyebrow. She turnied tail and went into her apartment. Just as she got into bed, she realised she still had Kara’s blanket.

 

‘I’ll give it back to her tomorrow.’ she thought to herself, before giggling into her pillow.

 

I guess she wasn’t as lonely in this building as she had once believed. And Lena couldn’t wait to see her new friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> all i want is lena to be happy so i did (sorta)  
> If you want an epilogue, ask for it because this was fun to write ngl  
> luthorology on tumblr. send me prompts and stuff


End file.
